


Day 21: Oh Christmas Tree

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating the Tree, Gen, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Tony and Steve help Peter decorate the tree.





	

Tony stopped in the living room doorway when he saw the giant christmas tree that seemed to have snuck in without his knowledge. He'd only been in the lab for a couple hours! "Steve!" He yelled, knowing full well his husband was to blame for the gigantic festive monstrosity. "In here." He followed the sound out into the hallway and soon found him in the hallway cupboard. 

 

Peter was jumping around with excitement as Steve pulled out dozens of boxes. "What's going on?" He asked, watching them with a raised eyebrow. "We're gonna decorate the christmas tree!" Peter squealed with excitement, beaming up at him. Tony couldn't help but smile down at him. "And when did the tree magically appear in the livingroom?" He asked as Steve bumped the cupboard closed with his hip. "Uh, we went to get it this afternoon." He smiled sheepishly. "Pop's let me choose it!" Peter grinned, picking up one of the smaller boxes and running towards the living room. _Well that explains the size._

 

Once all the boxes were brought in they started opening them up and soon the living room was covered in hundreds of different decorations all in bright colours and different shapes and sizes. "I didn't realise we had so many." Tony mumbled, looking around at the mess in horror. Steve just smiled. "Neither did I." 

 

Peter hopped around excitedly, gathering up all the ones he liked and wanted to use and putting them into a pile. The three then grouped together to put them on the tree, under Peter's strict instructions of course. 

 

"No dad, put this one there!" Tony smiled and swapped the ornament over for the one Peter was holding out to him. "Better?" He asked, smiling at the nodding 5 year old. 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating, putting various dangling chains hanging from the ceiling as well as tinsel and mistletoe spread around the house, much to Peter's delight. Once it was all done they put the leftover boxes away before Peter collapsed onto the couch smiling. "You want a hot chocolate Pete?" Tony asked as he headed to the kitchen but Peter was already asleep. 


End file.
